Sailor Mars at night
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Sailor Mars has a good time at night and later also tell the truth to Neo-Queen Serenity.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

**Author's note: This one-shot is semi-AU and dedicated to my friends Jane Boob, Kate Rock, Andy Fuckwood, Stacy Pussy and Eva Masturbate.**

* * *

**Sailor Mars at night**

**26 year old Sailor Mars is in her bed at night. She is horny.**

She reach a hand down into her black satin pajama pants and starts to finger-fuck her pussy.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Sailor Mars.

It feels good.

"Holy shit, I'm such a slut...!" moans Sailor Mars.

Usually she never allow her sexual side to be in charge like this.

As a matter of fact, her best friends, the other Sailor Senshi, think that Sailor Mars might be asexual.

She is not. She love sex, but doesn't want people to know that about her.

"Damn, my pussy is so fuckable!" moans Sailor Mars.

You may wonder, why does this story refer to her as 'Sailor Mars' instead of her given name 'Rae'...?

That is because she and the other senshi has re-claimed their true lives and no longer use thier human names.

As such, Sailor Moon is their Queen and the others all respect her, even Sailor Mars, who used to almost bully Sailor Moon for being weak and lame.

Sailor Moon goes by Neo-Queen Serenity these days and has assumed her true glory and personality from the past and is mature and wise, as she is supposed to be.

Sailor Mars and the other still live in Tokyo, Japan on Earth, but they plan to move back to their real home on the Moon once Earth is safe again and the Moon Palace and the rest of the Moon City has been repaired.

Serenity did purify the Moon a few months ago, but it takes time for the Moon to return to its previous glory, since the Silver Crystal is much weaker than it once was.

"Oh...fuck, yes!" moans Sailor Mars as she get awesome strong sexy multi-orgasms.

It feels very erotic for her.

Even though she did just cum, Sailor Mars continue to masturbate.

Her sexual abilities are much stronger than in regular humans. This is something all the senshi has. Because of them being from the Moon, they can have much more intense sex than normal humans ever could.

"Mmmm, fuck!" moans Sailor Mars.

She is glad that the other senshi does not know that she is slutty.

Sailor Mars doesn't want her friends to find out how sexual she really is.

"I am so sexy! My pussy is wet like a lake!" moans Sailor Mars.

6 minutes later.

"Ahhhh...yes!" moans Sailor Mars, getting orgasms again.

Then she laugh a bit and then she fall asleep with a sexy smile on her face.

6 hours later it is morning and she wake up as the first morning sun shine in through the window on the other side of her bedroom.

"Alright. New day and new stuff do deal with." says Sailor Mars as she open her eyes and sit up in bed.

She takes of her pajama and put on a black leather bra and matching panties.

Then she snap her fingers and transform into her Super Sailor Mars form, which is her standard form these days.

She walk to her small kitchen and grab a big cup of coffee.

Being a magic person from the Moon, she really doesn't need to drink coffee, but she like the taste so she still drink at least one cup every morning as she has done since she was 13 and didn't know she actually is Sailor Mars.

Her senshi com-device beep.

She answer.

"Sailor Mars here."

"Good, you're awake. This is Sailor Mercury. When you're ready, stop by our Queen's apartment."

"I'll be there soon."

"Alright. Mercury, out."

Sailor Mars eat a vegan sandwich.

Several hours later, when it is night again, Sailor Mars is getting ready for bed-time.

"Okay..." mumbles Sailor Mars as she transform into human form.

She takes off her bra and panties and put on her black pajama.

Then she get into bed.

This night she does not stay awake and masturbate from the start of the night. It was a long day with plenty of work so she is tired.

It takes only a few seconds for her to fall asleep.

She talk in her sleep, having some weird dream.

4 hours later.

"Mmmm!" moans Sailor Mars as she half wakes up and starts to masturbate, finger-fucking her sexy awesome pussy at a nice slow speed.

It feels wonderful for her.

"Fuck...yeah!" moans Sailor Mars.

She wish she could get an actual fuck, but since she has no boyfriend, husband or fuck-buddy that of course can't happen and she has too much moral standards to hook up with a random man.

She did hook up once back before she became Sailor Mars full time, but that only happened one single time and she regret it.

"Mmmm!" moans Sailor Mars, finger-fucking herself in the pussy.

Sailor Mars never use a dildo. It is not known why, but very true.

"So damn sexy!" moans Sailor Mars.

Very clearly she is highly horny.

"Mmmm!" moans Sailor Mars.

20 minutes later.

"YES!" moans Sailor Mars as she get a big erotic orgasm.

Once her body relax itself after the very intese orgasm she laugh and then fall fully asleep again.

2 days later.

"Sailor Mars, are you truly asexual...?" says Neo-Queen Serenity in her sweet calm mature voice.

"No, your majesty. I just hide my sexuality from everyone." says Sailor Mars.

"Why?" says Neo-Queen Serenity.

"Because I am uncomfortable by allowing people to see me being sexy." says Sailor Mars.

"That surprise me. I always thought you were such a confident woman. Your short skirt and tight top does not exactly speak shy and insecure." says Neo-Queen Serenity.

"I act more badass than I am to keep myself from heartbreak and to make sure no one manipulate me." says Sailor Mars.

"Great of you to admit such things to me." says Neo-Queen Serenity.

"You are the Queen. I should be honest in front of you." says Sailor Mars.

"It please me that you feel that way and I will keep your secret. Unless you want me to tell the others." says Neo-Queen Serenity.

"I'd prefer to keep this between you and me, your majesty." says Sailor Mars.

"Okay. Then it shall be as such, my friend." says Neo-Queen Serenity.

"Thanks." says Sailor Mars.

"Sailor Mars, you're welcome." says Neo-Queen Serenity.

"Nice." says Sailor Mars.

"I can inform you that in a ew weeks we'll be able to move home to the Moon. And anyone who has truth and valor and purity in their heart are welcome to join us there. On the Moon, in a paradise, if you will." says Neo-Queen Serenity.

"So we're actually starting a new Silver Age?" says Sailor Mars.

"Yes. Things shall once more be as they were. Glory shall be restored." says Neo-Queen Serenity with a warm sweet smile. The type of smile a mother has when speaking to her beloved child.

"That's good, very good." says Sailor Mars.

"Indeed. And you'll be the commander of my honor guards. I know, Sailor Jupiter held the position in the past, but she no longer want it so I am giving it to you instead." says Neo-Queen Serenity.

"You may trust me. I swear to serve with valor and loyalty. As it once were and shall now be again. I and the other senshi shall fight in the name of the Moon, protect our Queen and maintain peace and sweetness in the galaxy." says Sailor Mars.

"I have full faith in you, Sailor Mars. Despite not always seeing things eye to eye with me, you've never betrayed me and the Moon Kingdom. You once swore an oath to always fight to keep me safe and you've never broken that oath. From my point of view you're a true friend and an outstanding citizen of the Moon. You have never committed treason or sin." says Neo-Queen Serenity.

"Alright...nice." says Sailor Mars.

"Yeah." says Neo-Queen Serenity.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
